Daedros Loss'end
Daedros Loss'end was the grandmaster magister and headmaster of the Soltopia Academy, as well as its protector and leader, and the sworn high champion of Outhesta, serving as its ultimate guardian. Due to his possession of unsurpassable magical prowess, skill, and a high degree of intellect, Daedros was regarded as "the chosen one" and the "brightest light of the world" that would escalate him into being one of Outhria's most powerful entities. Bent on the absolute truth that the world can be united, Daedros set out to Soltopia Academy at a young age to perfect his abilities and to make his vision a reality. He is the brother of Deathlius Loss'end, and the son of Lamaria Val'kyra and Aldaron Loss'end. From a young age, Daedros was considered the apple of the Loss'end eyes, though he was often quite secretive and isolated, bewildered by the power he possesses. He inherited the Paradox Sense at a young age, and even possessed the Paradox Vision at seven years old. During his travels, Daedros established himself as a being of impressive talents, including defeating Lucius Avaros, one of the greatest swordsmen alive, in a sword duel, discovering Solium, or Sol Energy, and how to harness it, and even discover ancient history surrounding the true creation of Outhria itself. Because of this, Daedros is considered to be the most "enlightened being of our time". Daedros served as the headmaster of Soltopia Academy, earning the role within three years of being there, and swore an oath to the Soltopia Seven that he would never let the academy, or Soltopia itself, fall. On one dreadful day, the resurgence of the Ghosts of Iron, an extremist, evil-influenced organization assaulted the Academy, leaving destruction in their wake. Daedros himself challenged their leader, Ghost Iron to a duel that would be known as "two gods fighting". Despite his power, Daedros himself never awoke from the final clash he exchanged with Ghost Iron (who was later revealed to possess "Absolute" power) and was presumed dead. Upon his death, Outhesta became controlled by the Ghosts, and everyone lost hope since their champion had died. However, despite his apparent death, adventurers, Kaijin No Sai, and even his brother, Deathlius, discover that Daedros' body was never buried in the earth, leading to an allusion that he may be alive. During A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, players are led on a cat-and-mouse game to find him, due to Deathlius believing that his return could save the world. It is revealed, however, in the end of the game, that Daedros is the Shardlord, the mastermind behind the Shard of the Sun, and Deathlius' most hated enemy. After his battle with Deathlius and the adventurers, Daedros vision became a reality in that the whole world united to stop him, and he was able to destroy the hate that was created by providing this truth, thus saving the world from the clutches of the evil one, Xanados. In his memory, Daedros is now remembered as the greatest hero that ever lived. History 'Early Beginnings' Daedros was born to Aldaron Loss'end and Lamaria Val'kyra; he is the eldest of two sons, his brother being Deathlius Loss'end. In his youth, he was seen by his family, and others alike, as a human of unbelievable potential. The younger parts of his life he was said to have spent more time away from home, and was barely seen during the day. This eventually earned a motherly ire, to which Daedros stayed only to see his parents smile. He would fight Deathlius in little spars to train him; Deathlius would state that one day, Daedros would say that he is above him, much to his chagrin. Once Daedros turned seven years old, he woke up and realized he could see the Paradox Equation. He began levitating and even changing the matter in his room. Keeping this a secret from his parents, Daedros began training his powers in secret. He was successful, but Deathlius did catch him once levitating a tree with his abilities. Once Daedros finished schooling, he confessed that he wished to be a teacher, and to be the most powerful warrior alive. Aldaron states that if Daedros did become the most powerful warrior alive, he would earn Endbane as a gift, which drew Deathlius' anger into the mix. Deathlius says he fights more than Daedros; Daedros states that a true warrior never seeks trouble, he only answers its call. When Daedros turned thirteen, he went off to Maelis Point, where the world's greatest magisters meet to discuss the upcoming talent. Daedros was seen as such an elite, that he was recommended to attend Soltopia Academy. When he reached the academy, Daedros was already seen as a master student within a month, being able to even defeat the teachers in magical combat, thanks to his prowess with the Paradox Vision. It wasn't long until even the Soltopia Seven (called the Six at the time) asked him to go under their wing. Powers and abilities Daedros was extremely potent in the use of magic, and is considered the greatest practitioner of the Solium magicks. He was also a skilled hunter and summoner, and was quite formidable with a sword and scythe, which he could wield at the same time. His swordsmanship was so revered that he was able to be one of the only four that has ever bested Lucius Avaros in a sword duel, from which he used his rapier. He was quite skilled with his weapons, and has wielded three majestic '''weapons during his time; Vryllion, the Course of Destiny, a rapier, Sol-Kami, Greatscythe of Outhesta's Guardian, a scythe, and Los Lobos, a set of guns that fire fragments of the Paradox Equation itself. His magicks were able to produce divine barriers, such as the ones surrounding Soltopia, and the world, from which he made the Aegis of Absolution, a "divine shield" that disallows the entry of an Old One of any kind. Even beings like Creator and Destructor would have trouble trying to bypass it. Daedros could also use his barrier arts to "bleed" through matter. He was able to escape the Godlock set by Majestus on him, and has been to countless worlds which aren't accessible by normal means, such as the Celestial Path that leads to Hubnester which is only traversible by "the worthy", Xar'kon, a world where only Xanados' forces could traverse, and Destiny, a realm that only the Absolutes have ever walked. His experience with the Solium energy has led him to invent several machines, such as Sol Golems, Soliaths, and Sol Raiders. On top of that, whilst being the Shardlord, Daedros created the Sol Reavers, an elite group of soldiers who perfect Solium arts and are infused with it in their hearts the moment they wish to become them. Daedros could make the largest constructs in moments, such as his invention, the Nova Star, a meteor of impeccable energy, in as little as three seconds. Daedros is widely considered, and it is unknown if this power was fueled by his Shardlord energies, to be near-omniscient. He could widely predict the moves of his opponents innately, with the exception that they possess "godlike" power. Examples are against Ghost Iron, who summoned the wrath of the Absolutes himself, but he didn't know how, and against Deathlius (as the Shardlord) when he called down Solium lightning. He anticipated Deathlius would do it, but he did not anticipate it would hit him in one quadrillionth of a second. This trait of his is widely considered to be the reason why he could defeat Lucius in a sword duel. He could also block punches that were faster than the speed of light, such as Kaijin's, or Deathlius when he became an evil Malshura. He can punch an entity so hard that he can send them into space, or vaporize them with a single strike. When Deathlius succumbed to his inner fear and became a Malshura, Daedros sent him flying into space and back down to Outhria with two punches. Another example of his strength was that he could crack Endbane in its most powerful form just by touching it, and even when Deathlius possessed the epitome of will. He possesses unearthly endurance, and his willpower is probably on par with his brother's, who is considered to be "The Will of Iron". Daedros was able to survive a hit from Endbane Mukeshin (the final form of Endbane)'s strongest attack, ''' with open arms, and still have enough strength to stand. During the Soltopia storyline, it was revealed that Daedros made an alternate reality, where the entire Soltopia storyline, after the adventurers complete it, was revealed to be an reincarnation of how it was just years prior, with some changed aspects. Despite it being a flow of time paradoxes, Daedros was able to make it so that it wouldn't interfere with the timelines of the actual Paradox Equation. Similar to the Paxtopius, Daedros was able to create entire worlds. His Paxtopius was a work he spent his entire adult life working on but never finished, but it is still accessible because he left its entrance open in the Caelastiae. Daedros' most strongest power, as revered by others, is that according to the Paradox Equation, he does not actually exist. In his research, which was at the climax when he became the Shardlord, he attained what he calls "free will"; the Paradox Equation, nor the universe, dictates his own actions, and not even the Absolutes possess this power as they are limited by the powers of the Equation itself. When one tries to see Daedros with the Paradox Vision, it will not show him at all. Because of this free will, Daedros has stated that he possesses no limitations on his use of the Paradox Equation, and if that he was a truly evil being, he could collapse the world on itself if he really wanted to. The fact that he could turn a Paradox Orb into an infinite mind-control device (which was thwarted) escalates this fact that he possesses power which shouldn't "be in his hands". Because of his paradoxical "Free Will", he is considered the Paradox Equation's greatest "equational imperfection" which is what Xanados feeds off of. However, due to him not being truly part of it, Xanados can't feed off of his essence. He has created god-like beings and aberrations, such as the Proxy, and Anom, whom is widely considered to be the "world's greatest paradox". He can also remove "entities" from the Paradox Equation, and even destroy an essence of evil within a person. He was able to destroy hatred itself for brief moments before his death, eradicate next to all of the Xanadian evil within Deathlius' body (which was later quelled during their final battle), and even destroy a creation of the Four Horsemen, the Devil Plague. 'Paradox Equation' Daedros inherited the Paradox Sense at the age of five, and he first noticed he had the ability when he could tell when a bandit was waiting for him. When he was six, Daedros developed a Paradox Vision, and was able to see the equation itself and even predict when things were going to happen. When he turned seven, Daedros developed the Paradox Ability (or Mastery) in which he could manipulate the equation itself in its root coding, He had kept it a secret for many years, and the only person to ever find out was his own brother, Deathlius, when he walked in on him levitating everything in his room.